A Wild Neutron Life
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: This was posted on the Nickelodeon site when it was cool and accepted fanfics and chapters
1. Adopting Elliot

_I would like to thank all my fans for loving all my fics the next one I'm writing is A Wild Neutron Life. The plot is that after College graduation Jimmy and Cindy get engaged and Cindy is hesitant to marry Jimmy unless he becomes more responsible So Jimmy decides he wants kids and Cindy thinks she can't have kids so they adopt Elliot Hendricks. At the adoption office we find Eliza Thornberry and her new husband John also looking for a daughter Eliza gave up when she was younger because she was a traveling documentary host and thought John was immature to take care of a baby. The prologue brings The Neutrons sitting in an office leafing through folders while the Thornberry's are arguing with the head of the orphanage. I hope everyone enjoys A Wild Neutron Life and Deidra thanks so much for helping me find the old me __ and also helping with all your ideas._

Jimmy and Cindy Neutron sighed as they looked through folders hoping to find the perfect edition to their family.

"Cindy we've been through tons of these I mean we had the same problem with prom dresses honey. Remember that fiasco? It's Promegeddon all over again" Jimmy said as Cindy tossed another folder at the secretary and Jimmy moaned.

"Jimmy this isn't like finding the perfect dress, shoes, and handbag this is a living thing and all these kids look so clean I want the dirty kid they show on the commercials you know for only fifty two cents a day you can feed poor Zambuka or someone like that" Cindy said grimacing at what she saw as happy orphans.

"Cin do you mean to tell me we're going to sit here until we find fifty two cents a day orphans? If so I'm ordering a pizza and maybe a new fiancé".

Cindy stared hard into Jimmy's eyes and he gulped never liking his fiancé angry because he as everyone else knew what angering Cindy Vortex was like.

"I was kidding honey just kidding I mean about the new fiancé not the pizza because I'm famished and I know you are too because your hangry and being hangry is never a good thing".

"Fine but another negative comment centered around me and you're getting a fist and a foot to the face James".

Cindy was handed more folders and Jimmy heard a ruckus going on outside as he snuck away and found older boys hassling a little boy carrying him to a mud puddle and throwing him in a mud puddle and cackling down at him.

"Runty puppy you have no parents they got tired of you and just left you here. I mean how poor must you feel right now?" The lead bully asked kicking muddy water all over the boy who wept and looked up at Jimmy the older boys in awe of Jimmy.

"OMG you're James Isaac Neutron genius inventor and owner of Apple. So what are you doing here sir and if it's to adopt I would love to throw my name in the ring it's Nate Simmons and I'm in desperate need for some TRL" Nate said as Jimmy shoved him aside and looked at the muddy boy.

"So kid I can see you've never heard of me so allow me to introduce myself I'm as the bully boy Nate said James Isaac Neutron and you are?" Jimmy asked as the boy sniffled blood trickling down his nose and mud all over him.

"I'm Elliot and if you are adopting could I maybe beg, plead, and beg some more that you adopt me? This isn't my first mud bath Mr. Neutron and I would love to make it my last" Elliot said slowly standing up brown all over his once white skin.

"Follow me because you convinced me but there is another factor you need to convince in this scenario and her names Cindy Vortex my fiancé FYI Nate the mud you dirtied Elliot with is a nice touch because she just so happens to love non clean orphans like the ones on the commercials".

Nate growled and muttered Runt under his breath as they all stormed into the director's office the director shrieking when she saw Elliot and Cindy tossed another folder aside not noticing Elliot yet.

"Ellie what happened and Nate I swear if this has your name all over it it's polishing the floors including my office floor for you" the director said as Nate cackled staring hard at Elliot.

"You have a nickname like an elephant Ellie here Ellie how about some peanuts Ellie? Don't you like peanuts Ellie? I have a whole bunch just for Ellie the elephant".

"Stop-shoving-peanuts-in-my-mouth-I-can't-breathe-Nate-you're-choking-me-I-have-asthma-you-know-that".

Cindy in true mommy style jumped up and shoved Nate out of the way and did the Heimlich maneuver getting all the peanuts up and Elliot gasped coughing and sucking on his inhaler Cindy finally noticing how dirty he looked and she smiled helping Elliot stand up.

"Mrs. Swanson no more folders I have found the perfect boy to join the Neutron clan because I'm changing my name once I get married and little Ellie because I don't know his real first name will make a great edition to the Familia" Cindy said as Elliot smiled and the woman also smiled handing Jimmy and Cindy suitcases and duffle bags.

"These are all his things and his names Elliot he was left here last night with a note his parents wrote calling him a burden the poor thing" Mrs. Swanson said as Elliot shrieked in joy and hugged Jimmy and Cindy getting them muddy yelling going on in another room.

"Looks like everything's in order so Elliot enjoy being all over TV because you're the first Apple/fashion designer baby and reporters are going to want to interview you".

Mrs. Swanson ran from the room Eliza Thornberry hair all wild and scratches all over her from her last expedition screaming at a secretary about her daughter.

"**I SAID I'D BE GONE FOR A YEAR AND MAKE SURE SHE KNEW WHO I WAS WHEN I GOT BACK! WHAT I FIND IS A LITTLE GIRL NOT EVEN ABLE TO CALL ME MAMA BUT SHE CAN CALL YOU MAMA CAN'T SHE!**" Eliza screamed as John Thornberry her husband held his head in his hands.

"Mrs. Thornberry this isn't a library where you can drop things off and then check them out again when you want to. I mean think how little Miracle must feel having to adjust to life without you then with you again" the secretary said as Eliza's face got redder and she gazed into the secretaries eyes.

"I-would-like-my-child-back-now-and-I'll-definitely-remember-not-to-drop-my-daughter-off-here-ever-again".

"Right away Mrs. Thornberry and word of advice if you're playing a stay at home mom I suggest you do that and not go gallivanting in anymore jungles".

Eliza sat down Mrs. Swanson knowing how tough Eliza's job was sat down next to her and John trying to console a bawling Eliza.

"Mrs. Thornberry I didn't train her to talk like that in fact I have no idea who did but believe me I don't think she deserves to say a thing about your parenting. She's here because she's a stripper by night and can't support her three daughters".

Eliza dried her eyes as Miracle Thornberry quickly ran to Eliza glad to be somewhere where she could eat all she wanted and drink all she wanted not three square meals a day.

"Mama let's go home and I'm sorry I don't remember much about you but the nature show I saw with you in it seemed pretty awesomesauce" Miracle said seeing Elliot leaving and she blushed secretly loving him more than a friend because they had a close friendship in the orphanage.

"Hey I have a cool idea why don't we follow that family to wherever their going because I like the boy and he's a really good friend".

Eliza squealed excitedly seeing Jimmy and Cindy her best friends from High School and she ran up to them Miracle almost knocking Elliot down as they both giggled.

"Wow Cin so when did you and Jimmy start thinking about adoption? I mean you never mentioned anything to John or I and we graduated together as BFF'S Jimmy carried all three of us upstairs after drinking that night remember? Eliza asked as Cindy nodded.

"Yea I remember so I'm glad you're back to being the stay at home mom we can swap recipes and stuff like that".

Eliza giggled nodding as Elliot and Miracle held hands both of them not knowing just how their world would shape up in the coming years.

Five years later Cindy is running around a kitchen taking on the role of stay at home mom Jimmy now CEO of Apple Inc. always in the office.

"Yea Elize I know we need to catch up some night but tonight's not good Dorian is on the I hate all babysitters kick and the rest besides the eldest Elliot and I can't pay anyone to come babysit.

Elliot crawled through a dog door as Cindy tapped her foot angrily and tapped her watch as Elliot all muddy pointed outside.

"Do you see the streetlights on? I don't think so and you always say we need to be in before the streetlights come on" Elliot said plopping into a kitchen chair Cindy hanging up with Eliza.

"Alright Drippy upstairs and shower before dinner and before you make a wise comment let me make a wise decision and say don't".

"You know there was a time you said I looked cute muddy you know like the fifty two cent a day orphans on the commercials?"

"Ughhhhhhhhhh you're dirtying my clean floor Elle just go shower please and your homework better be done young man".

Elliot heard a growl in his moms voice and knew not to test her in this mood which the younger siblings still haven't learned.

"Your brothers and sisters had better start heeding my warnings or so help me this Summer is going to be like a prison for them".

Elliot gave Cindy a thumbs up and dashed off to shower the other siblings trying to go the way Elliot did and blocked up the dog door.

"Aww looks like the one at a time through the doggy door rule didn't stick now did it? What am I going to do with you kids?"

"Mama-hurry-pull-us-through-the-streetlights-aren't-on-yet-and-we-saw-Elliot-just-slide-through. Why-can't-we? Scout Neutron the youngest Neutron asked.

"Because Elliot is one person not five people now let's see those lights come on in 5-4-3-2-1-and taduhhhhhhhhhh streetlights" Cindy said as all the streetlights blinked on and Cindy pulled all the kids in.

"Ouch we should have done what Elliot did and came in one at a time but then we would have been inside after curfew and we all remember what happened last time" Lisa Neutron said rubbing her thighs which were stuck in the doggy door when Cindy pulled them through.

"Hey you all know the rules you chose not to follow them whereas Elliot follows every one without complaint".

All the kids moaned in pain from being pulled in as next door we hear John arguing with his eldest Miracle about her clothes.

"Daddy there just clothes what is the problem with them? I mean Lady GaGa wore a meat dress I'm just wearing a top showing off my mid drift, a short skirt, and black stiletto's their Ellie's favorite" Miracle said posing for selfie's on Snapchat.

"Young lady we have rules and I also don't like you dating Elliot I mean I know you two were adopted together but do you have to play the Winnie to his Dennis?" John roared as Eliza ran in shushing John and Miracle.

"I just got Dorian asleep and I'll be damned if shrieky and shriekier are going to wake her up. Now what is with all the hubbub bub's?" Eliza asked as John pointed at Miracle who was calling Elliot.

"Look at her Eliza she's testing the waters and I don't like her testing these waters. I mean we made rules for a reason didn't we?"

"Mare why do you like making him angry? I mean am I being punished for something I did in the past? Did I not raise you right?"

A dog ran into the kitchen as Eliza squealed hiding a secret that Miracle would soon inherit and she knew it would freak her out.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh shut it Fozzy and I'll give you unlimited treats I promise now where's Gidget? Please don't tell me she's looking to communicate with Miracle first".

Eliza ran off as a small white dog skidded in front of Miracle and Miracle could have sworn she heard it giggle.

"Hi Mare the human so allow me to introduce myself I'm Gidget as you've named me after watching Secret Life Of Pets and you were obsessed with her" Gidget spoke as Miracle gasped and wiped her sleeve on her glasses staring down at Gidget.

"Now as the rules state you're not allowed to tell anyone you have this gift or you'll lose it. But the weird witch doctor is giving you a freebie and his names Elliot Neutron".

Miracle slowly backed away as Eliza steadied her fainting daughter two boys racing into the kitchen chugging sodas.

"OMG does nobody notice the sleeping baby in the crib? I mean why must we always be so loud? Dorian hardly sleeps as it is".

The boys shrugged as Eliza got pots and pans out Miracle carrying Gidget and Fozzy to her room hoping to get more animal talking in.

"Ok so why talk to me now Gidget? I mean I was six when I got you I'm eleven now and you're five and I don't know how old in dog years" Miracle said plopping on her bed Gidget feebly climbing in with her.

"The baby sis you call Deidra who's birthday is tomorrow can talk to us too. Why do you think she goo goo ga ga's all the time she's around us? We don't understand her but for some odd reason she understands us".

Deidra feebly walked into Miracles room giggling as Fozzy ran knowing there was a reason the animals in the house called her an ear, fur, tail puller.

"Puppy, puppy, puppy, woof woof puppy doggie. Here puppy, puppy, puppy" Deidra screamed happily as Gidget whispered uh oh also knowing Deidra's reputation in the house.

"Aww hey Dee so how's the party decorating for your first birthday coming short stuff? Did mama send you up here for something?" Miracle asked as Deidra her hands sticky from a lollipop pet Gidget and she moaned her white fur getting sticky and some of it getting yanked out.

"Ouch you better warn sticky fingers over there that if she makes me sticky or pulls my fur out again I'm gonna bite".

"Come on Dee let's get you washed up then you can play with Gidget the woof woof puppy doggie. While you do that I'll call Elliot and see what time to expect him for your birthday tomorrow".

Miracle washed all the stickiness and white fur from Deidra's hands and carried her back to Gidget and Deidra laughed hysterically barking at Gidget knowing if she barked enough times Gidget may bark back Deidra's favorite noise.

"Hey Ellie so what time are you coming tomorrow and whatever should I wear? What do you mean wear whatever I want to know what turns you on?"

"Anything he's a hormonal boy and girl if you want him you better act fast before someone else snatches him up" Gidget barked as Elliot heard bark, bark, bark but not for long Deidra loving to play with jewelry.

"Elliot Susanne has no interest in you I-well-I-well-maybe-well-alright I do and there I said it what do you have to say to that?"

Deidra giggled her baby head off and placed a lock of Elliot's hair in a locket and opened it colors swirling around Miracle's room and Eliza walking by and Miracle both said uh oh that can't be good.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh Deidra what did you do? I mean my jewelry's not play stuff you have toys and talking animals to play with".

Deidra shrugged slowly walking out of the room teetering still trying to learn to fully walk and Eliza stared down at Miracle with accusing eyes.

"OK I know put the animal mojo stuff up but Deidra should learn boundaries I mean she wouldn't like it if I took her toys would she?" Miracle asked as a bloodcurdling scream was heard next door.

Elliot was in his room his favorite place these days since he was becoming a teen discovering girls he didn't want to be around Cindy or the other girls and Jimmy was always at work or sleeping.

A dog whimpered in its sleep and Elliot pat it calming it down him naming this dog Buster and Gidget has developed a crush on Buster that only Buster and Gidget knew.

Elliot's door opened and Scout hopped in humming Here Comes Peter Cottontail under her breath and plopping on the bed next to Buster.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa killer lightshow over at Miracles maybe she's making a love potion to force feed you Elliot" Scout said as Buster slowly raised his head and Elliot was not prepared for what happened next.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh we need new neighbors just keep Gidget I really like her but I can do without the lights" Buster growled as Elliot rubbed his eyes thinking he was dreaming.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM I smell leftover night have fun with you rmangy dog Ell I'm getting first dibs on food.

Scout closed the door and Elliot ran up to Buster and they were eye to eye as Buster licked Elliot's nose and Elliot backed up not knowing if he really heard what he heard.

"Oh boy Gidget's at her window across the street I found my nightly activity I mean roarrrrrrrrrrrr am I right?"

Buster growled in a sexy way and Elliot whispered this is not happening this is not happening this is not happening.

Jimmy's car peeled into the driveway and Elliot knew bad news was following him judging by the frown on his face, his untucked clothes, and his voice arguing with himself outside.

"I hate to freak you out boy named Elliot but could you scooch over Gidget staring is my favorite past time".

Elliot mumbled whatever and walked downstairs meeting Jimmy at the door and he hugged his son afraid to talk to Cindy about his day.

"Dad you're a guy right? I mean you were a teen boy once am I right? Anyways girls are on my mind all day and I don't know what to do I mean how do you make them thoughts disappear?"

"Not now Elliot I had a hard day and I need to find some way to gently tell your mother I'm fired then we can deal with your problem" Jimmy said opening the kitchen Cindy cursing over a wok.

"Damn I don't know why we can't just order food I mean we're made of money and we're still pinching pennies" Cindy said setting plates and cups around the table and Jimmy sat at the head of the table Alexandria the baby Neutron placed in her high chair.

Hey Mi familia daddies home and I'm sure you all can't wait to bombard me with stories about your day. Can we do this one at a time please my day has been the hardest".

Cindy mixed vegetables in the wok as all the kids crowded Jimmy bombarding him with questions knowing he could never say no being the pushover parent.

"Daddy can I sleep at Jenny's tonight she's having the biggest sleepover ever and mama said no but there are two parents in this house" Scout said as Jimmy looked at Cindy and she eyed Jimmy daring him to defy her.

"No not tonight Scout I'm deeming tonight Neutron family fun night and we are all spending time as a family tonight".

"Great do you remember the last family fun night we had? Alexandria ate the Monopoly race car and we were in the ER all night as a family".

"Scout we are going to get into why you're grounded during dinner young lady and you know why you're grounded" Cindy said placing the wok on the table and setting chopsticks next to forks on the table all the leftovers from the week joining it.

"Kids dinner and let's get a move on Neutron Family Fun Night begins now. And after dinner we're going to the Thornberry's to enjoy their company".

Pounding was heard on the stairs as all the kids burst into the kitchen Elliot last and he looked sad and forlorn not knowing what his hormones would do to him next.

"So again I ask how was everyone's day? I will go last because my day was the worst day ever. Cin how about you how was your day?"

Cindy was making faces at Alexandria trying to get her to eat as Alexandria clapped and opened her mouth a spoon of mashed potatoes flying into her mouth.

"Mommmmmmmmmmm you're making weird faces again" Natalie another Neutron kid said as Cindy made more faces just saying no I'm not.

"You do make weird faces Honey but Lexi seems to love them so it doesn't bother me as much as it bothers Natalie" Jimmy said as Cindy shot him an angry glance asking if he had to take sides at the table and he said he did.

"Smaller bites Scout yikes. Jimmy can you help the carnivore cut her meat? Scout is there anything you'd like to tell your father about school?"

"Yea totally in bio today we dissected a frog and Mrs. Cremshaw said mine was the nicest looking dissection ever no blood, or guts, or slime, or anything".

"This isn't really dinner conversation Scout so Cin I'm thinking there's more to this story so how's about you tell me what that is".

"Scout got sent to the principal's office today. She's failing math and I don't see how seeing she's playing three card Monty and taking kids lunch money".

"Good, good that all sounds good three card Monty sounds like a great thing Scoutie Honey. So does anyone want to hear about my day?"

"No Jimmy that's bad Scout got sent to the office again for flunking math and playing three card Monty would you pay attention I mean where is your head at?"

"What your failing math Scout you're a Neutron we don't fail classes we pass with flying colors. I mean how could you be failing math?"

"She also played three card Monty but for the third time I can see you don't really care and you're head is somewhere else these days" Cindy said as Jimmy looked excited.

"Whoa you played three card Monty and you never got caught? Usually everyone gets caught playing that game. How much money do you think you made?"

"Jimmy we are not encouraging this Scout your father and I will have a talk about your punishment and then we'll decide whether or not you're joining us on our camping trip this Summer".

Jimmy got so excited he cut through the table and he grumbled just great first I lose my job now I have to pay to fix the table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoaaaaaaaaaa hold up you lost your job and you weren't even going to tell me? I mean I'm your wife not some prostitute off the street".

Jimmy just slid Scout a new plate with cut up steak and he sat back down acting as if losing his job never left his mouth.

"Jimmy this conversation isn't over by a longshot have you ever thought what we are going to do money wise? Geez I swear I'm living with absent minded people these days".

Elliot poked his food as Scout grinned devilishly as she swiped his journal and started to silently read it and Cindy noticed this and knew Elliot was going through a hard time thanks to puberty and hormones and she felt bad for her eldest son.

"So how about you Ellie how was school? Any girls catching your eye yet if not I'll go to their houses and pound them because you really are a very sweet boy".

"Nothing to report mom just a typical day like any other day I walk down the halls and not get noticed by anyone because God forbid I get invited to a party or act normal" Elliot said depression showing in his voice as Scout giggled over Elliot's journal.

"Elliot we talked about this and your father and I agreed that we know how those parties are and I don't want you exposed to sex, drugs, and rock and roll".

"Mom how do you know what those parties are like now? I mean dad and you graduated an ice age ago it's different now".

"Ellie there is something definitely wrong with you I mean you barely touched your food and it's leftover night your favorite".

"I'm not hungry for meatloaf mom in fact I'm meatloafed out if you ask me. I want excitement, I want to let my hair down, mom I want a girlfriend that can show me the magical world of dating".

"Well it is leftover night what are you hungry for? And sorry girls aren't on the menu unless you mean me and your sisters".

Scout cackled and closed Elliot's journal eyeing him and he gulped realizing the book Scout was reading as the room grew deathly silent.

"I know who he's hungry for mom Raina Lewis and Miracle Thornberry he's crazy for them at least that's what his journal says they are all he writes about" Scout boasted as an anger flashed across Elliot's eyes and he angrily pushed his chair back his eyes landing on Scout's.

"Shut up I am not hungry for Raina or Miracle I just don't want stinking meatloaf alright? I mean is it a crime for me to not eat meatloaf?"

"Well he is I mean if he doesn't like them why are they all over his journal? He daydreams of being on a beach with them and their in bikinis and he's buffed but he's a dreamer so no buffness for him".

"I said shut up you little insect I don't like them no matter what that journal says now let's eat or in my case not eat in peace and dad can learn to be a little more fatherly to a boy crying out for help".

"I bet he'd eat if we were having Miracle Loaf with a side of Raina potatoes" Lisa said as the girls excluding Cindy laughed and Elliot lunged at Lisa and Scout attacking both of them Cindy storming up hating the fact that her mama senses never tingled to tell her this was happening.

"Hey no shouting or hitting at the table now you sit down, you sit down, and you sit down and Jimmy not that I don't love you being a bump on a log but **INTERVENE WOULD YA!**

Jimmy shrugged pushing a button and robotic arms held Scout and Lisa to their seats Elliot growling still trying to lunge at Scout and Lisa who screamed seeing they couldn't go anywhere.

"Ellie I think they get the- alright I can give you two the best of guesses where he is and here's a hint Lilo and Stitch" Cindy said as both Lisa and Scout gulped hearing their bedroom door open and all's we hear is ripping and Scout and Lisa screamed bloody murder.

"There I don't know about you ladies but I feel a lot better. Let that be a lesson to anybody else looking to invade my privacy I have evil ways under this dark, depressed, angry exterior and if I have to use them I will".

The girls gulped as Buster strutted across the floor looking up at Elliot a pleading look in his eyes and Elliot hated that he was the only one in his house that understood him.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM din din my favorite time of the day so give me that hunk of meat on your plate, some mashed potatoes heavy on the gravy, corn, and chocolate chip cookies if you please" Buster said as to the other kids all it sounded like was whining.

"Buster you have dog food now beat it and let me contemplate eating this delicious dinner please. I mean geez you were never this needy when I couldn't speak to you" Elliot said poking his food as Cindy nervously looked at him still scared on what was going on in her sons head.

"OK when everyone's done eating file out to the Thornberry's house where fun, fun, fun, and even more fun will wait for you" Cindy said as the doorbell rang and Jimmy answered it to a girl in glasses, braces, a plaid skirt, a white blouse, a black blazer with patches, a brown ponytail, green eyes, and scuffed Converse greeted him.

"Hey Mr. N is your son home by chance? He's having a bad day and I'm here to perk that bad day up with what I call the bad day care package" The girl Raina Lewis said as Jimmy led Raina into the kitchen where Elliot suddenly hungry wolfed his food down and Cindy knew his problem.

"Salutations Raina so what brings you around here during dinner? I mean Elliot is getting his appetite back so I guess you're a miracle worker".

"Hey Raina I was reading a very interesting book earlier today and-" Scout began as the robotic arms covered her mouth and Lisa's mouth as a safety precaution.

"Cool beans Scout reading is amazing. So what was the book Go Dog Go or The Cat In The Hat? I mean you can only read to your reading level am I right?"

Elliot giggled until one of the robotic arms being mind controlled by Lisa the third smartest Neutron pushed a black book to Raina and turned to the page Scout read during dinner.

"Raina you weren't supposed to read that those are my secret thoughts and I'm never going to let my sister's forget this day I swear I will get even with you two" Elliot growled as Raina's eyes widened and she giggled blushing as Elliot blushed too.

"Well what if I told you I felt the same way as you do and like you my hormones won't let me confess a word to you? I mean Elliot Neutron you aren't the only one with hormones and going through adolescence you know".

Elliot mumbled I'm so embarrassed and threw his dishes in the sink as Raina handed him his bad day care package and she became his shadow following him into his room Buster close behind them.

"OK so you're secret's out is it that bad? I mean at least **I KNOW **the question is does Miracle know and if she does she's a real jerk because Josh Simms is pulling up to her house on his scooter to I'm guessing take her out or spend time with her".

Elliot ran to the window to find a suave looking boy in cut up jeans, a T shirt, and blonde hair his bangs in his eyes walking to Miracle's door.

"No I never told her and now look she's got a boyfriend and I'm such a dummy squared I mean why didn't I tell her?"

Elliot replaced his journal on his dresser and Raina hating to do what she was about to do gave him her diary and flipped to a page.

"Here read on and you'll see that we're one and the same hormonal, adolescent, puberty filled teens. Then we can talk about us" Raina said as Elliot read about him and Raina on a beach nude and Raina sat next to him patting his shoulders.

"See at least in your fantasies we're wearing clothes in mine we aren't and trust me you are very buffed in my fantasies Ell. Also I want to say sorry for what the jocks did to you today it was uncalled for".

Elliot rummaged through the box and grinned as Raina grinned back finding the photo album he made for her when she had appendicitis showcasing their friendship from the beginning.

"I can't believe this thing is still like new I mean it's what seven or eight years old?" Elliot asked flipping through pictures and Raina grinned finding one she loved.

"There's where I taught you to dance for the middle school dance remember you were so clumsy and my toes were black and blue".

Both the friends laughed as Raina expecting she was going to have to make the first move leaned in and kissed Elliot as he slowly kissed her back having no idea what to do but he followed Raina's lead as they both pulled out of the kiss they smiled at each other and Raina giggled girlishly.

"Wow my hormones actually did what I wanted them to maybe that's my super power I'm **DUMM DUMM DUMMMMMMMMMMM HORMONAL MANNNNNNNNN!**"

Raina rummaged through the bad day care package and pulled out The Breakfast Club, Sixteen Candles and Bohemian Rhapsody all movies being her and Elliot's favorites.

"Pop some corn, grab a case of sodas, grab candy and other snacks, then meet me back up here for a movie fest for the ages".

The doorbell downstairs rang and Elliot rushed to it and opened it to find Miracle and Josh standing behind it and they smiled when they saw him.

"Uhh hey Mare and Josh so what are you guys up to tonight? Don't say nothing I saw Josh's scooter from my window and heard it too".

"Well my house is being invaded by Invasion of The Frozen and Frozen 2 decorators and since you're next door and looked lonely I decided to bring Josh and I over to cheer you up" Miracle said as Gidget barked happily and dashed in looking for Buster.

"I'm not exactly alone Raina's here with me and we were just about to enjoy our favorite movies The Breakfast Club, Sixteen Candles, and Bohemian Rhapsody".

"Awesome it can be a double date I love those and Raina's stopped talking to me so I would love some time with her if to at least figure out what I did".

"Fine the more the merrier but this is kind of you know like my first date so no causing trouble please. Raina's upstairs and I'll be up in a bit I'm getting refreshments" Elliot said as Miracle and Josh pounded upstairs and Elliot walked into the kitchen to find the robotic arms spanking Scout and Lisa.

"That should be enough and I'm glad we understand each other ladies. Your brother's thoughts are his and nobody else's now across the street you go while Elliot, Raina, Miracle, and her main squeeze double date upstairs" Cindy said handing Elliot snacks and kissing his forehead.

"Ellie I know right now you don't want to talk but just know when you do want to talk I'm a great listener and even if he doesn't show it so is your father".

Elliot sniffled and rubbed his eyes as the girls rubbed their butts and ran across the street not wanting to be spanked again.

"Thanks mom for the snacks and the pep talk and if there wasn't a pretty girl that kissed me waiting in my room right now I'd totally be up for talking".

Cindy smiled hearing her son got his first kiss and he dashed upstairs with all the snacks Raina and Miracle still not talking to each other and Josh was in the middle of the silent war.

"Ladies snacks ahoy so let's sit back, relax, and possibly find out where our friendship sailed on and we can work on it".

"Awwwwwwwwww thanks Ellie you are so sweet and your lips are so kissable too I just love kissable lips" Raina said snuggling closer to Elliot and he blushed but pulled her in.

"Don't ask me where the friendship sailed to ask her she's the one ignoring me in the halls, not answering my calls, ignoring my texts and voicemails, denying my presents I'm just trying to figure out what I did".

"Seriously Miracle are you going to sit there and tell me that you have no idea why I'm pissed at you? After the Facebook incident where you called me a geek and then accusing me of cheating in English when you did it? You are so blind if you even have to ask why I'm angry".

"So who wants to watch what first? I mean these are all pretty cool movies or I have a nice collection and we can pick one out together" Elliot said as Miracle scoffed and locked eyes with Raina.

"If you weren't strutting around school like a peacock with pretty tail feathers and telling everyone one day Elliot would date you I never would have done what I did if this is anybody's fault it's yours".

It was Raina's turn to scoff as she grabbed a Pepsi and settled next to Elliot and like Josh Elliot couldn't help but feel he was a pawn in a war that he never started.

"So Josh we haven't seen each other in weeks so what's new? Seen any good movies lately? What's the 411 on Josh".

"Yea Ell I'm sorry man but I promised Miracle that we wouldn't hang out unless she was with me and this whole war started because of something or another" Josh said hugging Elliot as Elliot hugged him back.

"Yea well what makes you think you weren't strutting like a peacock? I mean you told everyone that Elliot and you were dating and I doubt that very highly" Miracle said and it was Elliot's turn to get angry.

"What do you mean by that? I mean if you even say she's not my type I'd like to know my type Mare. It's not you your dating Josh and believe it or not Raina is my type and we're dating" Elliot said as Miracle gasped and stared at the both of them.

"Raina's my type she's cute, funny, loving, beautiful inside and out, she's just like me a jumble of hormonal wires and adolescence chewing its way through those wires also causing puberty".

"Well we tell each other everything Elle and you never told me you and Raina were official I thought you two were just flirting. I mean you knew I liked you and you run after Raina how could you?"

"Mare you're dating Josh and if you're not then cut him loose and don't string him along because he's my best guy friend and he doesn't deserve that. If you are then you shouldn't care who I date".

"Fine you're right let's just sit here in silence watch some stupid movies and then I can go back home and watch as they decorate for a stupid babies first birthday".

Josh chose the A Nightmare On Elm Street Series and Raina was as pumped as Josh and Elliot because they were gore fans Miracle not so much.

"Guys I don't do scary well so could we watch something different please? Maybe A Star Is Born that was romantic in a Romeo and Juliette kind of way".

"Fine let's pick something less gory and enjoy our first date and tomorrow it's party time for Dee. I mean Mare you must be excited for that right?" Elliot asked as Miracle wept and shook her head no.

"I'm used to being the only child and now I have four other brothers and sisters to fight for attention and it's just so hard".

"Mare I'm so sorry for ignoring you but you hurt my feelings and I know you didn't mean it but sometimes words do hurt girl" Raina said hugging Miracle as Miracle squeezed Raina tight and she had a bright idea.

"What about a campout just like the old days? We can eat junk and if you really want to watch those scary movies I have Josh and Gidget they'll protect me from the scary man with the claws" Miracle said as Gidget stared into Elliot's eyes.

"I thought it would be you but at least Buster and I can still be lovey dovey and all that junk. I mean he's so snuggly" Gidget said as Miracle opened her mouth in surprise and Elliot made a zipping motion on his lips and she nodded.

"Are you sure Mare these movies are pretty scary and since I own them we can watch them anytime we want".

Miracle nodded as Jimmy put a big screen down and Eliza and John watched as kids they grew up with one being their own snuggled close in two separate tents and started A Nightmare On Elm Street.

"Miracle must really like her friends she's usually not the gory, bloody, hack em up movie fan. But maybe she'll become one and Elliot can introduce her to a whole new world" John said sipping a beer as Jimmy and Cindy went back inside to discuss his recent firing.

Well that's it for now and Dee again I love that you loved this story way back when and I know it may not be the same story but I love that you inspire it so R&R everyone.


	2. Elliot VS The World

As Elliot, Raina, Miracle, and Josh enjoyed A Nightmare On Elm Street Marathon Jimmy gulped as Cindy growled and cornered him in their bedroom.

"Jimmy I don't ask for much in this marriage hell I put up with a lot over the years but you keeping the fact that you lost your job is at the top of my this is bullshit list" Cindy said going through papers on their dresser looking for a flier.

"Cindy if I had told you that I was fired I would have unleashed a wrath so strong that I would be in a hotel for the night because you would have kicked me out" Jimmy said quietly scared to speak any louder.

"Jimmy if we're going to make this work we need to be honest with each other. I mean I never lied to you not once".

"OK truth teller why is Chief Maryanne Thornberry calling me to tell me that your application for the academy has been accepted?"

Cindy giggled at first then gulped seeing Jimmy caught her in her own lie but she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Jimmy don't you dare turn this around on me I told you weeks ago that I was signing up for the academy and so was Eliza as my partner. John doesn't have a problem with it so why do you?"

Jimmy chuckled and locked eyes with Cindy and she locked eyes with him both of them in a staring contest for the ages.

"Mama do I have to go to Eliza's it's boring and there's nobody to play with. Can't I just have a sleepover here tonight?" Lisa asked as Cindy sneered seeing her way out.

"Ask your father Lise and Jimmy I hope you pick the right answer because Eliza and I are going out for drinks with her mom to celebrate our recent stint in the work force so if you do say yes five or six six-year-old girls will be partying here".

"Not tonight Lisa there's too much on my plate as it is. But if you want a sleepover maybe John can host I mean a sleepover with your very own petting zoo in the back yard how fun is that?"

"Daddy you once told me you wouldn't play favorites but here you are Favorite Mcfavoriteson. I mean Elliot's having a sleepover in the backyard why can't I too?"

"Because Elliot and his friends are watching scary movies and the last time you saw a movie you thought was scary you were up half the night screaming bloody murder" Jimmy said as Lisa puffed her cheeks out a trick both Jimmy and Cindy knew well.

"The no breathing treatment nice touch Lise and Jimmy the number to 911 is on speed dial and you'll need it seeing the last time she did this she turned a nice shade of blue and almost passed out" Cindy said skipping off as Jimmy locked eyes with Lisa.

"Lisa Adeline Neutron you will not always get your own way you're just going to have to understand that. If life was like that I would still have a job and your mother couldn't hold a job over my head".

Lisa puffed her cheeks out bigger and she was turning maroon as Scout grumbled walking up to Jimmy cradling her ripped Stitches in her hand all mutilated and the stuffing was all over her.

"I am never speaking to Elliot again I mean these were priceless they were primo and one of a kind but not to Elliot he didn't care that I spent millions to make my side of the room shared with Lisa Stitchified he just cares about himself" Scout grumbled as Lisa gasped and breathed heavy running off.

"Scout you read his inner most thoughts during dinner be glad he took his anger out on Lilo and Stitch and not Lisa or you".

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh my Lilo's he ripped all my Lilo's those were first editions and he ruined them grrrrrrrr his campout is sooooooooooo over".

Lisa raced downstairs and Jimmy not wanting to traumatize her for life chased her Scout nipping at his heels carrying Alexandria a baby who also didn't need to see the movies Elliot was watching.

"Lisa honey now is not the best time to argue with your brother he's hormonal and going through adolescence so let's head back in before you see something you shouldn't".

"Grrrrrrrrrr Elliot you better be ready for verbal lashings because you ruined my room and I am going to ruin your campout buddy boy".

A bra hung from the flap of Elliot's tent and Jimmy jumped in front of the door not wanting Lisa to open it as Alexandria screeched in fear seeing a girl get cut up and fall into her bed full of blood.

"Great just great now look what you did she already has trouble sleeping a girl being slaughtered just added to it" Jimmy said pulling a shocked Scout and Lisa away from the screen and back into the house.

"Alright A you were not supposed to see that in your young age B It's make believe made with special effects, and C that'll teach you to try and ruin your brother's night".

Jimmy stormed off to put Alexandria to bed knowing it was going to be a long sleepless night after what she saw on the screen.

"Alex it's ok the bad man isn't real he's just on the TV and can never get you daddy won't let him. I'll stay here with you until you sleep and then I'm going to punish your sisters for showing you that movie".

Alexandria screamed and cried as Jimmy handed her a stuffed bear and she moaned snuggling it and Jimmy put The Incredibles 2 on and Alexandria brightened and was mesmerized by the characters.

"There enjoy the Parr family while I ream your sisters out for a while. I mean the Parrs are your absolute favorite".

Alexandria cooed happily and stared at the screen Jimmy marching off to find his daughters nowhere to be found.

"Ladies wherever you are you better not be watching that movie because the first kill is just icing on the cake".

Jimmy ran outside as the girls screamed seeing Freddy stalk Nancy in a boiler room Elliot, Raina, Josh, and Miracle trying to shield the girl's eyes.

"Elliot thank you but I can take it from he-re uhh why are Josh and Miracle covered in a blanket and as it looks not clothed?" Jimmy asked as Raina and John shrugged and Miracle blushed embarrassed as her and Josh said it was a long story.

"Hey you don't have to explain anything to me it's John The Marine and leader of a squad on the side and also being your father you have to worry about Miracle".

"Stupid girl don't back into the boiler he's gonna get ya I mean cheese and rice with broccoli he already killed your friend and now you're next!" Lisa screamed as Scout was hoarse from screaming and Jimmy pried them both away from the screen.

"I get it you're scared but again you're invading your brother's privacy and possibly scarred Alexandria for life. Now it's either Eliza and John's for Deidra's party decorating or bed you can pick or chose".

The girls were gone and Jimmy heard clanging in the kitchen and he found packs of cola being packed into a red wagon by Lisa as Scout grabbed a can of coffee and made some both of them not wanting to ever fall asleep again.

"Did you hear that creepy jump rope song they sing like la, la, la, la, la, la la he's coming for you and darn it I forget the rest" Lisa moaned chugging soda as Scout turned the coffee pot on.

"Girl stop that creepy music is going to be in my dreams tonight and I don't need it in the real world too. Now you're smarter than me so show me how to turn this thing on" Scout said pouring coffee into a filter and fiddling with it as Lisa plugged it in and grinned saying Eureka.

"Ladies I will not have you running amuck all night because you're scared of a little old movie. I said it's special effects and you need to learn the guy in the movie isn't real" Jimmy said as Elliot sailed into the kitchen grinning as he made nachos for the movie night.

"Truthfully that's not true dad see Wes Craven creator of the franchise based Freddy Krueger the scary man in the movies off a hobo that lived in his neighborhood and he had the look minus the glove" Elliot said as Lisa chugged a can of cola and popped another one chugging it down.

"Yea as for the dying in dreams well that was based on a true story too. See I think it was Bangkok, Taiwan this boy used to have bad dreams of a man trying to kill him in his sleep so he decides to do as you two chug soda, take stay awake pills, drink coffee. So one night he goes to sleep and his parents hear him screaming and when they get to him their son is dead".

Scout eeped screaming at the coffee maker to hurry it's takuss up as Lisa continued to chug soda tears streaming down her face.

"Thanks Ell that's what I wanted to do scar them for life. You know your sleepover in the yard could end early".

"So not the drama dad we'll just move things to the Thornberry's front yard I mean hooking up the screen is as easy as finding audio video inputs and outputs".

"**DOES NOBODY CARE THAT I LOST MY JOB AND AM LOSING MY MIND TONIGHT? DOES NOBODY EVEN FATHOM WHAT ELIZA AND YOUR MOTHER MAY BE TALKING ABOUT RIGHT NOW!**"

"No because unlike you I bugged them and you call yourself a boy genius I mean act smarter like me daddio".

Elliot handed Jimmy a remote and Jimmy pushed power and a screen flooded the kitchen Eliza and Cindy giggling in a restaurant and Elliot said you're welcome turning his attention to his petrified sisters.

"You know in the movie the girl you saw in the boiler room Nancy warns Glen her boyfriend not to do something. Can anybody guess what that thing is?"

The girls shook their head no and Elliot sneered getting down to their level as his voice became scary and deep.

"Oh and Glen meanwhile whatever you do don't fall asleep but he does and it's a real bloody mess in his room" Elliot sneered cackling as the girls ran off to hide and stay awake all night.

"There that should cause some non-sleepy girls for the night and make your night interesting. I mean hell I haven't even told them about the tub scene they'd be afraid to bathe for weeks".

"Elliot you know your mom is going to hear about this and then trouble will come your way. I don't even want to know how Raina's bra got off of her and on your tent door but scaring the wits out of your sister' will unleash a million Freddy Kruger's in your mother".

"Yea right I have her wrapped around all ten of my fingers and ten of my toes. I can predict the conversation just look. Cindy our son has lost his damn mind scaring our daughters half to death so what are we going to do about it?"

Jimmy growled seeing his son take the words out of his mouth and Elliot giggled furrowing his eyebrows and getting in an angry stance classic Cindy Neutron pose.

"Jimmy he's a boy going through adolescence and hormones raging inside of him and what those girls did they get from you and your side of the family not mine so if anybody is to blame it's **YOU,YOU, YOU, YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU AND OH YEAH YOU I MEAN GEEZ HOW LONG HAVE I TOLD YOU ELLIOT NEEDS BOTH PARENTS!**"

"Elliot are the snacks almost ready Miracle and Josh are getting hangry and I am too I mean I haven't had anything since-uhh hey Mr. Neutron fancy meeting you here" Raina said blushing a sheet covering her.

"Young lady would you mind a pic or two for Elliot's dating scrapbook I mean his mom would be devastated if we don't get pictures of this joyous occasion" Jimmy said as Raina stood there two flashes going off from Jimmy's camera and Elliot grabbed the snacks having a backup plan.

"One two Freddy's coming for you three four better lock your door five six grab your crucifix seven eight better stay up late nine ten never sleep again" Elliot sang giggling evilly and going back outside.

"Now to see what Cindy thinks of my pics and what her and Eliza chat about when I'm not around. Girl stuff I bet and then I can invite John over for some guy bonding and wrangling some scared kids".

Jimmy sent Cindy Raina's pictures and turned the sound on the screen on and he heard Cindy and Eliza laughing Maryanne joining them.

"Hang on Jimmy's sending me pictures of Elliot's sleepover and I'm glad he at least remembers I love pictures to commemorate joyous occasions like first dates" Cindy said looking down at her phone and she turned red Eliza and Maryanne knowing Cindy in this mood.

"Ladies I need to get home sorry but my sons' girlfriend is hidden behind nothing but a sheet and I think Elliot needs a firm hand and a firmer talking to right now".

"Whoa, whoa, whoasie, whoopsie, daisy whoasie, whoa this may be the alcohol talking but where was Jimmy when all this was going on? I mean he was in charge tonight right?" Eliza asked as Cindy growled and nodded dialing Jimmy's number.

"Hey-Honey-I-was-just-checking-on-Ally-so-how's-the-girl's-night-going? I-mean-you-guys-aren't-drunk-yet-are-you? Jimmy said pretending to be out of breath.

"Jimmy cut the shit I know you weren't checking on Alexandria because that screen our genius son created works both ways and I saw you watching us Captain Buzzkill".

"Cin did you get the pictures I sent? I mean he's galivanting around the backyard with a girl barely clothed if even clothed at all".

"Jimmy one night that's all I asked one night where I don't have to cut up someone's food, wake up for a midnight feeding, or deal with petty problems and you can't even give me that".

"Yea you weirdo I mean John's not calling me, sending me nude pics, or complaining that he's home with girls all around him in fact I say we get John some food and then since I'm drunkity drunk, drunk, drunk maybe he'll take me tonight".

"I suppose it wouldn't matter if I said Elliot scared the willies out of Lisa and Scout saying A Nightmare On Elm Street is based on a true story and that Freddy Kruger was also based off a real person?"

"Good so let's do a tally Lisa and Scout ruined Elliot's night first and he ruins theirs but he gets turned into the bad guy because you can't stand being home alone for a couple hours?"

Jimmy moaned and screamed into a pillow seeing Elliot and his mock conversation was right and Jimmy would be the one blamed for everything just like he always was.

"Oh and FYI I'm not the screw up that got fired from a multibillion dollar organization you are so don't take it out on our kids or me Dumbo".

"Fine just fine your right I'm a Dumbo I'm a Dumbo for taking you to prom, I'm a Dumbo for following you to Cali for College, and lastly I'm a Dumbo for marrying you. I mean God you bullied me in elementary school and I still get bullied. FYI my mom said I made a mistake marrying you".

Jimmy hung up and continued screaming into the pillow Scout and Lisa slowly walking up to him hugging him as tears fell from his eyes.

"Daddy we're sorry we were such jerks to Elliot tonight and we don't think you're a Dumbo in fact most of our friends don't have daddies just mommies" Scout said kissing the tip of Jimmy's nose.

"Yea I mean Dumbo is a pachyderm and you don't have any of his traits father unit. I mean where's the grey, wrinkly skin, trunk, big ears, or mouse named Timothy?" Lisa asked grabbing napkins and dabbing Jimmy's eyes.

Jimmy stopped crying as his daughters got ready for bed and he tucked them in hearing the downstairs door slam and Cindy stomped up the stairs standing in the doorway of Lisa and Scouts room and they winced at her angry look.

"Goodnight ladies and if you do get scared your mom will be in our bed I'll be sleeping on the couch but not because mama's sending me there but because I'm sending myself there because I can't stand to look at your mother right now" Jimmy said shoving Cindy out of the way and walking downstairs.

"Jimmy you are not walking away from this conversation young man I will be heard and you will hear me. Jimmy? Jimmy? **JIMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

A white SUV was seen peeling out of the driveway that Cindy knew as Jimmy's car and she tried calling him to find his phone off and it was Cindy's turn to scream into the pillow as Alexandria moaned and Cindy muttered just fucking great and she walked up with a bottle.

"Its OK Alex sweetie home may be broken for now but mommy will fix it and I'll make sure it stays fixed I just have to find something to make daddy believe I still love him".

Alexandria burped and did the one thing Cindy never expected she spoke and it was a word Cindy never expected but knew how to keep Jimmy and her together.

"Dada? Dada? Dada? DDDDDDDDDDDDDDaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Alexandria screamed as Cindy gasped and she grabbed her phone continuing to try calling Jimmy Alexandria's first word.

"Cindy it's me John I came over to see if things were going ok. I heard the SUV drive off and chances are my best friend Jimmy's phone is off" John said walking into Alexandria's room to find Cindy bawling and Alexandria screaming Dada from the top of her lungs.

"Cin you need a break and if it's Jimmy your looking for try Applebees he goes there for half off apps and beer when you guys fight. You guys will get through this I mean you birthed three kids and adopted one so the world is your oyster".

"Thanks John just finish the bottle, burp her, change her, then start The Incredibles II over I shouldn't be long".

John saluted Cindy like he saluted captains in the Navy and she ran off grabbing her keys and speeding off for Applebees hoping Jimmy was still there.

Once Cindy got to Applebees she found Jimmy chugging beer and devouring what he called comfort food and she walked up and sat next to him.

"You know when you're angry you're harder to get a hold of than the president. Anyways care to share with me so we can talk?"

Jimmy grumbled it's a free country as Cindy took some food and they locked eyes Jimmy realizing why he fell in love with Cindy in the first place.

"Look Cin I know I say this way too much but I'm sorry and I'm sure that word has lost all meaning through the years but If it's any conciliation I mean it every time I say it" Jimmy said snuggling close to her as Cindy kissed him and Mazzy Star's Fade Into You played on the jukebox.

"Come on Cin let's dance that jukebox is playing our song. After that we can chat because I know there's things on your mind and truthfully there's a lot on my mind too".

Cindy took Jimmy's hand and they danced Cindy loving the fact that Jimmy always remembered important things like their first make out song.

"Geez I almost forgot I came to find you because Alex said her first word and it was dada. Jim you haven't been around much but when you are around most of the kids look up to you. I know Elliot's a jerk now but one day he'll grow up and realize he has two pretty cool parents.

Jimmy kissed Cindy as tears ran from his eyes realizing he was missing all the important stuff in his kids life as Cindy saw his tears and she sat him down as they looked at each other.

"Cin I'm missing everything I mean Alex said dada and I wasn't even there she could be missing the hell out of me and here I am feeling sorry because I lost my job to a younger generation.

"Jim we'll get by I have a job and you can play stay at home parent for awhile it'll be great. John does it and his kids couldn't be happier with him".

"Yes well once he finds out what Miracle and Josh did he's going to have one less kid happy with him. Josh and Elliot are one and the same person and Josh had sex with Miracle too".

Cindy gasped looking at her phone and she saw **THAT BOY AND MY DAUGHTER ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DONE FOR STICK A FORK IN THEM** with a bunch of angry face emojis and Jimmy knew to get the food to go and he could drink at home.

"Alright Cin get your coat and let's go our night is officially ruined let's just go and binge watch movies at home and drink for a bit" Jimmy said as Cindy nodded but also had other things in mind when they got home.

The white SUV pulled into the driveway as John stormed off handing Jimmy Alex and she giggled poking Jimmy's nose and screaming dada happily as he hugged her tight.

"Dada isn't going anywhere and neither is mama can you say mama my smart baby girl? Mama just like dada but with an M just try it Mama would love it.

Alexandria giggled and snuggled Jimmy tight and just repeated dada dada dada dada dada dada dada dada.

"OK kids that aren't mine time to go home and my son has T minus one second to get his little ass inside so we can have a real serious talk" Cindy said as Raina, Miracle, and Josh all barely clothed dashed off knowing Cindy in this mood extremely well.

"Mom before you say anything just remember I'm hormonal and full of adolescence so there's no saying how your mood can make me feel. I mean you're always asking me how I feel and this could tip my angry sensors" Elliot said as Cindy grabbed his hand and led him inside.

"Ell I've been cool with a lot of things you did as of late but running around naked in our backyard with a girl is soooooooooo not cool. I mean what if your sisters or the neighbors saw them or even you?"

"Mom I'm experimenting ok I mean all teen boys do. I'm the same even if you don't want me to be one I'm a teen boy and I need to experiment like they do".

Cindy just sighed angrily and she got eye to eye with Elliot her angry face go to move as Elliot locked eyes back at her.

"Elliot you may think you know it all but you don't I was in high school too and girls that were Freshmen were pregnant because of boys experimenting and now they have a full house of kids. I don't want Raina to be just another statistic".

"No you don't want me having fun which is why we live by the no parties, no girlfriends, no bad influences, no fun rule that the Neutron house made up".

Elliot stormed off as Cindy was shocked he said that then she chased him upstairs Alexandria screaming Dada happily.

"Elliot you're an average typical teen boy someone who says oh I'm a good boy I'll fuck a girl with a condom until she says she wants to experiment meaning no condom then **FUCK A BABY IS PUT IN YOUR GIRLFRIENDS WOMB**"

Elliot slammed his bedroom door in Cindy's face and threw himself facedown on his bed screaming in anger and then called Raina while Cindy just stood behind the door as if the lock would click by itself and the door would open letting her inside.

"Hey Rain it's me give me a call ASAP I need something to do to get out of this prison. I love you and I always will" Elliot said ending the call and sneaking out of the house on his way to Raina's house.

"Elliot Bastion Neutron you better open this door now or so help me things are going to be real hard around here" Cindy said as she waited but the door remained closed and Jimmy with an Ipad in front of him unlocked the door and Cindy stormed in to find Elliot's window open and no Elliot.

"Eliza I know your drunk but get the squad car I'm driving we need to find Elliot and I have a hunch on where he might be".

Cindy and Eliza sped into the Lewis's driveway and Cindy's boots crunched up the gravel driveway as Eliza snored and mumbled the drinks taking a toll on her.

"Elliot you better hope to God you aren't here because if you are there's going to be problems. I mean how many times a night does a boy need sex?" Cindy asked herself ringing the doorbell and Raina answered it a guilty grin on her face.

"Cool squad car Mrs. N so what can I do you for? Make this quick I'm babysitting Amara tonight and she's a handful" Raina said as Cindy put aviator shades on to look tough and she peeked inside the house.

"You know young lady in Retroville where I'm from we're taught manners and one of those manners is to invite the police officer in and judging by that smile on your face you have something to hide".

"Great Mrs. N won't you please come in I'll get you a drink then you can investigate and be on your way while I babysit".

Amara glided into the front hall a sneer on her face and Cindy knew that as the I have a secret sneer because Scout started using it all the time.

"Amara follow me walk with me talk with me and maybe you can tell me where my kiddo is hiding and I can get him back home".

"Is that all Raina stashed him in the basement but he's gone he saw the lights and bol- wait I think he's caught by drunky out there either that or he always lies on the ground in pain" Amara said chugging a soda and Cindy ran outside her taser pointed at Elliot.

"Alright Perp you aren't going anywhere but back home and Elize you are amazing even when your drunk you still manage to do the right thing".

Elliot moaned as Cindy forced him into the front of the police car Eliza napping in the back moaning that her stomach hurt.

"Elliot I have had it up to here with you tonight when we get home you are to go to your room nowhere else and tomorrow we can discuss punishments for your actions tonight".

Elliot growled as the squad car sped to Eliza's house first John carrying Eliza inside and Cindy sped home and opened Elliot's door and he stared her down saying the one thing he knew would make her angry.

"I wish I was never adopted into this family. I mean at least if I lived at the orphanage I could come and go as I pleased I didn't need to sign a police report to leave".

"I-I-I-I-I can't believe you just said that Elle I mean we go out of our way to make our house a home for you and all's you want to do is party and have sex like any other teen boy out there".

"Now you're getting it adoptive mother dear. Here's a thought stay out of my way and let me live my life ok? Is that alright with you?" Elliot barked as he stomped into the house Cindy storming in after him her anger sensors at their breaking point.

"So what you'd rather be in an orphanage because you can come and go as you please? You think you'll be able to do what you want in an orphanage? Elliot things aren't all parties and hooking up with women it's hard work".

"Spare me the after school special speech Cindy I'm sick and tired of you acting like you know it all. FYI telling a teen they can't do something only makes them want to do it more".

Jimmy ran into the kitchen hearing the commotion and Cindy got red in the face cornering Elliot against the wall her shadow swallowing him up.

"OK you think parties and hooking up are fun then do it but you better not let me catch you doing it because you made the I Hate Cindy Neutron List and it's a pretty short list. As for us not adopting you I'm glad I did it but kids don't come with instructions Elle".

"Yea well neither do overprotective parents I mean I get straight A's and I'm still treated like I'm a dummy. You think I don't know what happens if I have unprotected sex I listened during sex ed class but I also want a family to call my own not some stupid I'm Cindy Neutron Fan Club".

Cindy growled and pointed upstairs as Elliot muttered gladly and stomped up the stairs and Cindy plopped onto a chair crying the one thing Jimmy very rarely saw her do.

"Jimmy- did- we- do- right- by- him? I- mean- are- we- overprotecting- him- like- he- says- we- are? If- so- is- there- some- type- of- class- we- can- go- to- so- we- can- learn- not- to- overprotect him?" Cindy blubbered as Jimmy hugged her and looked into her eyes.

"Cindy he's testing the waters like we did as teens. I mean your mom wanted to wring your neck when you were a teenager in fact everyone but me did" Jimmy said popping open a beer and slid it to Cindy.

"Cin Elliot's not going to love us right now because we're parents we're not supposed to be friends with our kids".

Cindy nodded wiping her eyes and chugging her beer Jimmy not drinking because of an incident that happened earlier on in his life grabbed a Coke and chugged that.

"I need sleep I have my first day on the beat tomorrow and you have the miraculously talkative Alexandria to spend time with".

Jimmy carried Cindy upstairs and they lied under the covers secretly this being Jimmy's favorite time of the day.


End file.
